Parents Hell
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: The last thing they wanted was for their parents to walk in, the last thing they wanted was to see their children in that position! Prompt for September 12th


Title: Parents Hell

Characters: Karis/Matthew

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Golden Sun. Nintendo owns Golden Sun and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: The last thing they wanted was for their parents to walk in. The last thing they wanted was to see their children in that position!

A/N: Prompt for September 12th – Karis/Matthew – Caught – 'It was the worst thing that could ever happen, being caught by their parents.'

Timeline: Post Game

Word Count: 1,224

Betaed: Nope

Parents Hell

It's not as if they set out for this to happen, it just did! But no matter what, they couldn't take it back or rewind time (as much as they would really like to). It happened and they had to deal with the fall out as a result.

Karis and Matthew had been in his bedroom when their parents came home. They had been too caught up in their desire to hear the front door opening and closing, to hear the conversation before Jenna, Matthew's mother knocked on the door.

Concerned that her son didn't answer, she opened the door only to gape at the sight of her son and his best friend in his bed, making it very obvious to what they were doing. Karis' father had approached the door, concerned about his friend's expression only for his to darken.

He barked out Karis' name and both of them spun around to see the parents standing in the doorway. Isaac, Matthew's father was standing behind the Jenna and Ivan. He wasn't sure if he should be shocked or amused by the situation. He, unlike his wife and best friend, had suspected that the relationship between Matthew and Karis had changed from being friends to dating.

Although he had never suspected they had taken their relationship to this level. Ivan managed to overcome to his shock and anger.

"Get dressed and out here in five minutes," Ivan ordered them before he closed the door and Isaac led his stunned wife to the kitchen, helping her to sit down.

"God damn it, that was a sight I never wanted to see," Ivan muttered as he sat down and laid his head on the table. Isaac just smothered his smile as he tried to coax his wife back from wherever she had gone to.

"We are dead," Karis laid her head on Matthew's shoulder once their parents had left. Matthew looked at her.

"You mean I'm dead, your father is going to kill me," he told her as he got off her and grabbed his jeans, pulling them on before handing Karis her dress.

"I thought you said they wouldn't be back until tomorrow," she told him and he nodded.

"That's what they told me," he shrugged. "They obviously changed their minds." He pulled on his top before helping Karis to her feet as she finished straightening her dress.

"This was something I was hoping we would avoid," Karis murmured, resting her forehead against his chest. Matthew wrapped his arms around her body, holding her close.

"We'll get through this," he promised. She nodded before she took a deep breath, straightening up and they headed over to the door. They linked hands before Matthew opened the door, bracing for whatever shouts and threats that may be heading their way.

Ivan lifted his head when he heard the door open and winced. He really hoped that he could keep his cool. Jenna had managed to come out of her shock, looking at the tea Isaac had made while Isaac sat down in the chair between his wife and best friend, waiting for the children to come out.

Soon Matthew and Karis made an appearance. They had a serious expression on their faces but they didn't make their way into the kitchen, obviously want to keep a safe distance just in-case they were attacked.

Ivan sighed when he saw the look on his daughter's face. It was the same look Isaac said he got whenever he was determined about something; it was also the same look that would appear on his mother's face. He needed to be careful.

"Sit down," Jenna pointed to the chairs.

"We rather stand," Matthew told his mother, his grip tightening around Karis'. "It's better this way." Jenna sighed. Her son was a perfect blend of her and Isaac; sometimes it was hard to argue with him because he always seems to have a good point.

"Ok," Isaac jumped in, not wanting the children to be uncomfortable any further. "I think we all know why we are here." They all looked at him but he stared right at the children. "I just want to know one thing. Are you protected?"

"Yes," Matthew assured his father without blinking. Karis just blushed slightly but she kept her head up high.

"Good," Isaac nodded before he noticed the bewildered looks on Jenna and Ivan's face. "What? I had a feeling they were dating. While I didn't think they had progressed this far, I want to make sure they are protected. I have no desire to become a grand-father this young." Matthew just rolled his eyes at his father's carefree attitude but he admitted that he wished that if someone had to walk in on him and Karis, it would be his father. Isaac, despite how he may act, tend to use his brain rather than working on emotion.

"We're not angry," Jenna looked at her son and girlfriend. Ivan snorted slightly and she shot him a glare before looking at the teenagers once more. "We are just shocked…we never knew you were in a relationship…although the way your father talks, you'd think it was public knowledge." Isaac just grinned.

"We…" Matthew looked at Karis, who nodded and he looked back at the adults. "We've been dating for nearly 6 months now. We decided to give a relationship a try. We didn't tell anyone we were dating. Tyrell found after a few weeks and he understood why we were keeping it quiet."

"But we are your parents," Ivan jumped in. Karis sighed.

"If you had known, would you have given us space?" Karis asked. Ivan stared at his daughter before he sighed. "We needed to know if a relationship could work between us without you telling us to be careful. We know to be careful."

"But you are young," Jenna started but she was cut off by Isaac placing a hand on hers.

"And we can't talk," Isaac reminded her. Jenna was about to say something before she nodded, understanding where her husband was coming from. She looked at the teenagers once more.

"We understand that if we were to forbid you to see each other, it would only make you more determined and you are best friends, we can't really do that to you…but we do want a promise that you…just take it slow. That there is no rushing or pressure," she told them.

"We promise we are being very careful and we will not allow this to happen again," Karis told them. Ivan arched an eyebrow before he made a face. Karis wasn't promising they wouldn't have sex again, she was promising that they would not be caught the next time.

"That's all we ask for," Jenna said with a short nod.

"Okay, we'll leave. We're supposed to meet the others anyway," Matthew said, looking at Karis, who nodded.

"I'll walk with you to the door," Isaac stood up and followed them. They reached the door, Karis going out the door first and Isaac grabbed his son's arm. "Just…lock your door the next time," Isaac warned him. Matthew rolled his eyes.

"You said you were going to be gone all night," Matthew reminded before he followed his girlfriend out the door and Isaac cursed under his breath. He just had to forget his bag, didn't he?

The End


End file.
